


Andromeda

by PrettyFrog



Series: Safeguarding the Galaxy [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyFrog/pseuds/PrettyFrog
Summary: How it should have been.





	Andromeda

Sara Ryder took a deep breath as she saw the leadership of the Nexus walking toward her. She stepped forward to greet them when suddenly a sniper round went through the face of the salarian. A moment later, the human woman’s head also exploded.

She whirled, and saw a tall human man in N7 armor standing there, next to an annoyed looking man with a faint biotic glow in his eyes. A turian, a krogan, some sort of alien she’d never seen before, and a dozen or so others stood there. “What the —”

“Here.” The human man tossed something to the krogan female. “You’re in charge now.” He turned to look at her. “They exiled a bunch of folks and stuck them on some craphole where they are making you all look bad to the alien race around these parts. The one they were amazingly going to forget to tell you about.”

“I —”

“Get this place cleaned up.” He turned and put his arm around the other man’s shoulders as they walked away. “We’re going to go take care of the kett problem, let us know when you’re free to get the vaults working. And hurry it up, would you? I promised Kaidan a beach.”

“I, uh…” Sara blinked, then turned to look at the faces of the group that looked just as confused as she was. “What just happened?”

Cora shrugged. “Not sure, but I think someone may have just saved the franchise.”


End file.
